Twilight With a Twist, Kinda
by fashiondivacab
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone. Bella POV Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Here I go again. The only thing I hated about being immortal was that I had to move around a lot. I didn't mind doing school over and over, but I hate the moving around every few years but we had to do it to remain inconspicuous. My…species tended to stay together, but I wanted to go off on my own for a few years.

I am part of a big clan that consists of different types of immortal beings-gods, goddesses, werewolves, vixens, etc. - except for vampires and Hunters. Hunters are on the top of the food chain. They track and destroy us hoping to annihilate our kind.

I am a shape-shifter, well half shifter. My mother was a shifter and my father was human. Yes, they were both killed by Hunters when I was a little girl, my older sister died protecting me as well. Being half shifter, I am very powerful and a wanted target for Hunters. I don't know why though, I've never asked and I really don't care.

As with every immortal being, our senses are greater than human senses, we are also very strong and fast. Every shifter has extraordinary power, but I have extra powers. We all can shift into our alias; our alias is an animal that best fits our personality. I am graceful and strong so my alias is a jaguar. When we are in our alias, our senses only magnify, we are stronger than anything and we are faster, if it is even possible we are faster than Hunters when we are in our alias, which is fast. We are also stronger than vampires when we are not in our alias. My extra abilities come in helpful during a fight. I could read and control other people's minds and I can turn invisible.

Every immortal is beautiful, but being only half-shifter, I'm beautiful, but I am very pretty. That is the only thing about me that is human, my appearance. My skin isn't as pale, it looks ivory, and my eyes are brown, but turn the natural (well natural for full shifters) purple when I'm thirsty. Yeah I know what you're thinking; only vampires drink blood. Every immortal drinks blood, but vampires are the only ones who are known for it. Shifters age like a human until the age of 17, 18, or 19 (varies with each shifter), I stopped aging at 17.

Because I'm so powerful, however, Hunters track me all the time. I constantly put my clan in danger just being around them, so I decided that I would leave and go off on my own so I could further protect my family. They of course disagreed with me, but I wouldn't sway so they helped me set up all my paperwork and such.

Forks, Washington- that is the hell hole I'm sending myself to, since it's the only place that's small enough to hide in. Over the last few hundred years I haven't tried anything new, so I decided to try foster care for the first time. It is always overcast in Forks and everything is covered in moss surrounded by forests, which was fine with me, I needed somewhere close to home where I could hunt.

"Okay Isabella, here's your room. I'm sorry but you'll have to share with Lauren because all the other rooms are full." Mrs. Jones said as she put my suitcases on the bed, pulling me out of my thoughts. Mrs. Jones owned and worked the foster care/ adoption program in Forks. She has one daughter, Laruen, who is a junior like me.

"Bella." I corrected her "And I don't mind at all." Lie, I actually hated that I would have to share with someone because that means I have to pretend to be human all the time, which means pretend sleeping, doing things slowly, etc.

"School starts tomorrow; you'll be riding with Lauren." She said bringing me back from my ranting.

"Um…Mrs. Jones, I…um…well my parents, before they died, gave me a car, and, um well, I hoped that I could drive it?" It sounded like a question, but I didn't mean it to. I didn't want to ride with Lauren because 1) I didn't like her at all, she is rude and thinks she's the queen or something and 2) I liked to drive fast, Lauren drove too slow for my taste and 3) I LOVE my car. It's a black Infinity G35. Before she died, my sister taught me everything I know about cars and I loved working on it.

"Oh…that's fine I guess, just drive carefully." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said as she left the room. Once I unpacked, I decided I needed to hunt; I only went every other week. I walked downstairs and looked for Mrs. Jones.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" I asked when I found her in the kitchen washing the dishes.

She thought about it for a full minute before answering. "Bella, we've been having a wolf problem and I would feel better if no one was outside the house when it's dark, and I don't want you to get lost. Sorry, but not tonight, maybe you could take Lauren after school tomorrow."

I bit my lip to keep my groan in my throat. I need to hunt! I haven't in a while, but I couldn't help but smiling at the thought she thought that the house was safe when there was a hungry jaguar in it. I slowly walked up the stairs to mine and Lauren's room. I found her in there sitting on her bed reading a magazine. I knew she was waiting for me so I closed the door loudly. She looked up to me, slightly startled, but she smirked.

_Great, what now? _I thought to myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

Previously:

_I bit my lip to keep my groan in my throat. I need to hunt! I haven't in a while, but I couldn't help but smiling at the thought she thought that the house was safe when there was a hungry jaguar in it. I slowly walked up the stairs to mine and Lauren's room. I found her in there sitting on her bed reading a magazine. I knew she was waiting for me so I closed the door loudly. She looked up to me, slightly startled, but she smirked._

_Great, what now? __I thought to myself._

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." I chuckled at her comment. "There are some rules, if you want to stay in here. Just because we are "roommates" doesn't mean that we're friends. You keep to yourself, stay out of my stuff and don't talk to me unless it's important. Got it?"

"Yup." I popped the p. She smirked at me again and I knew she was going to try to make my life hell.

_Good luck._ I said too myself.

*the next morning*

"You know you're not getting a ride with me." Lauren sneered as we walked out to the garage. She wanted me to walk to school.

"Yes I know; I'm driving." I replied without looking at her.

"Not my car!" She screeched.

"I know; I'm driving _my _car." I unlocked the driver's side of my car with my clicker. She gapped at me as I got in and pulled swiftly out of the driveway.

I pulled up to the school and found a parking spot. My Infinity was definitely the nicest car there, except for a Volvo a few spaces away. I walked into the building marked 'Office' and went over to the red haired receptionist.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm here for my schedule."

"Of course," She smiled "Here you go, here's a map of the school and you need to have your teachers to sign this-" she handed me another paper "-and bring it back after school."

I nodded and started to say thank you, but a sweet scent hit me from behind. There was only one thing it could be; vampire. Most vampires were hostile; I instinctively tensed as I turned to face _it_.

"Hello Alice," the secretary said sweetly "what can I do for you?"

"Hi Mrs. Cope. I heard that you were looking for someone to show the new girl around today." She replied with a quick smile at me.

"Yes I was, are you volunteering?" she had a hint of skepticism in her voice. Alice nodded, looking at me again.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" She said sticking her hand out for me to shake, but I ignored it and started for the door.

"Bella." I said, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"O…kay what's your first class?"

"Um English with Mason." I had to check my schedule.

"Ooohhh, I'm in that class too. You can sit with me, if you want to that is." She looked upset that I might not like her. I wasn't paying attention. Cullen. She's a Cullen. I moved to a small town and stumble up to a "vegetarian" vampire coven. What are the odds of that? In all my 400 years, I've never met a coven like them.

"Hello? Bella are you okay?" She stopped walking and shook my shoulder lightly. I was going to answer but four more vampires walked around the corner and I froze.

"Hey guys!" Alice didn't seem to notice my reaction "This is Bella, she's new here." She looked at me again "Bella, Bella?!" I could tell she was surprised by my behavior. I was as well, for a completely different reason though, usually when I saw vamps, I shifted to protect myself, but there was something about their yellow eyes that seemed calming and they were different, they are the Cullens; but I still felt the need to protect myself, weird.

"How do you do it?" It popped out before I could stop it; I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Alice was worried now.

"Figh-" I stopped before I could give myself away. "Never mind."

"Anyway, this is-" Alice started.

"I'm Emmett." The big one put his hand out for me to shake, but I didn't shake it, again. I was afraid how I would react if I touched one of them.

"Rosalie, Rose for short." The blond girl spoke up but didn't make a move to shake my hand.

"Jasper." The blond boy said simply before wrapping his arm around Alice.

"I'm Edward." The bronze haired boy looked at me curiously; it bugged me so I looked at his thoughts.

_I can't hear her, that's weird. Maybe I should bring it up with Carlisle because she doesn't smell…normal maybe- no she looks human._ I couldn't help but chuckle at him, I knew him, Edward Cullen, he was one of the Cullens who had a gift, he could read minds.

"Come on Bella, class is going to start soon." Alice pulled me away from her siblings with a quick wave.

The morning went by quickly, I had first and third hour with Alice, but after each class she would be there to walk with me to my next class. We chatted about everything and I knew we were going to be great friends even if she is a vampire.

"You should sit with us at lunch, if you want to that is." Giving me a choice, she didn't want me to be uncomfortable; humans tend to shy away from vampires.

"Sure, Alice I would love to." I smiled at her. She didn't even act like a vampire. Occasionally her eyes would glaze over and she would stop talking, but I didn't bother her about it; I knew she could see the future.

When we walked into the cafeteria, all eyes were on us. I felt uncomfortable under their gazes; I'm not used to getting a lot of attention. We were in line and Alice got a tray of food. I looked from her to the food with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She stopped walking.

"Nothing." I looked away from her so she wouldn't see the confusion in my eyes. I thought vampires didn't eat human food.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Now her eyebrows were raised.

"No, I'm not hungry." I laughed at the thought of me eating human food.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella you should eat something, it's not healthy to skip meals." My eyes roamed the cafeteria and I found a pair of topaz eyes looking right at me.

"Alice, I'm not hungry," I said, not looking away, "not in that sense anyway." Crap I said too much.

"'Not in that sense'?" She looked…shocked? She got annoyed when I didn't answer. "Bella, answer the question."

**I know that you all are excited for me to post this story and so am I. I already have all of it written, I'm just trying to post pieces of it at a time instead of all at once.**

**I'll try to update on Friday after school.**

**R&R **

**Chrissy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

Previously:

"_No, I'm not hungry." I laughed at the thought of me eating human food._

"_Tsk, tsk, Bella you should eat something, it's not healthy to skip meals." My eyes roamed the cafeteria and I found a pair of topaz eyes looking right at me._

"_Alice, I'm not hungry," I said, not looking away, "not in that sense anyway." Crap I said too much._

"'_Not in that sense'?" She looked…shocked? She got annoyed when I didn't answer. "Bella, answer the question."_

I shook my head, "Not now Alice, later…maybe."

_I'm not doing a very good job keeping my mouth shut._ I mentally chided myself.

She smiled triumphantly and walked to the back of the cafeteria. I continued after her but my path was blocked by a blond haired guy.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He said with a warm smile. I looked over his shoulder to see a mad Edward being held back by an almost mad Emmett. Edward knew what Mike was thinking, it was definitely PG-13.

"Hi." I said weakly I waited for him to continue and when he didn't I continued. He just stood there staring at me, "Is there something I could help you with?" I was getting frustrated. He is the school player, I hated guys like that.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us. And we're all going to the beach this weekend; you could come if you want." _It'll only be a matter of time before I get this one to go out with me._ His thoughts continued. He put his hand on my arm in what was supposed to be a flirting manner. I shook it off, I was getting angry now. Mad + Hungry Jaguar = Problem

"Um…no thanks, I'm already sitting with the Cullens, so go try flirting with some other girl." I looked at his shocked face with a smug smile. The cafeteria got quiet at this point, apparently I'm the first girl, besides Rosalie and Alice, to reject Mike/

"No offense, but the Cullens are…weird and I don't think that a nice girl like you should hang out with _them_." He said confidently. "Besides, there isn't another girl-"

"That will go out with you, I know. I feel for them. What's so different about the Cullens that's weird anyway?" Well they're vampires for one thing; I answered my own question in my head.

"Uh…no…well…um…they're…" he stuttered, looking over his shoulder at them.

"Didn't think so." I pushed past him and went to sit down, but someone else walked into my path.

"What?" I said, exasperated.

"I would expect you to be nicer to me Swan." Lauren's nasally voice sneered.

"Well you expect wrong." I tried to push past her, but some other girl was next to her. "Oh look wanna-be-Barbie number two." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ha ha, now that we're past all the introductions, you need to stay away from Mike, he's mine and I will _not_ tolerate some girl to come and take him from me. Watch your back Swan." Lauren said.

"Did it look like I was interested?" I asked her friend, whose name was Jessica. "Because I could have sworn I said no to him." I looked at Lauren smugly, she just glared back.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" A velvety voice said next to me.

"Edward! Oh, there's no problem, but she's just in my way and refused to move." Lauren batted her eye lashes, trying to flirt.

"Why don't you get over it?" I asked. She was starting to piss me off.

"Come on Bella, let's go sit." Edward said before she could say anything. I felt his hand on the small of my back, leading me away from them. He looked calm, but I knew he was seething on the inside, so was I.

Alice had sat down next to Jasper leaving the only open seat next to Edward. She smirked at me when she saw the glare I was shooting at her.

"Damn, Bella you know how to take care of yourself. They way you talked back to Newton, wow." Emmett said. Everyone chuckled, except for Edward and me.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks?" Rose asked after an awkward silence.

"Um…it's okay I guess. It's a lot different than Florida." I don't like it, I wish I could go back home, but no one is looking for me here yet.

"So…where are you living?" She was forcing herself to make small talk with me; I could tell she didn't like me very much. I didn't like that she was making herself be nice to me to make her siblings happy. "Are you living with your parents?"

"No, I'm staying with Mrs. Jones." I answered quickly, wanting to avoid the subject.

"Doesn't she run the foster agency?" Alice asked slightly confused.

I nodded, I glanced at Edward, and he was looking at me, our eyes locked. "My parents were ki- died when I was little." I almost said killed, but I stopped. I wasn't being very careful; I almost gave myself up what three times already. I thought back to when I almost slipped and each time and I remembered a pair of topaz eyes each time, there was something in those eyes that made me want to tell the truth, weird.

_This is a weird town._ I thought to myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice looked embarrassed and Rose shrugged, not caring.

"Don't worry about it; I don't remember them that well. It was a long time ago." I honestly didn't remember everything about my parents, I remembered more about my sister and I felt guilty at times for it. "Aren't all of you adopted?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, but we've all been with Carlisle and Esme for so long, we don't remember our parents that much." Edward spoke up. They all shared a knowing look, trying to be discreet about it.

"What's your next class Bella?" Jasper changed the subject and I was thankful for it. He looked at me and winked and I remember that he could feel emotions. (I knew about each member of their family.) I was suddenly embarrassed; he could feel the guilt I felt towards my parents and sisters death. He looked at me again with a confused look.

"Biology." I memorized my schedule so I wouldn't look like a nerd who couldn't remember what classes I had.

"So does Edward! Maybe you'll be partners." Alice bounced slightly in her seat, and Edward looked embarrassed. I didn't like to use my power, but I was curious so I looked in his head again.

"_Oh come on Edward, I know you like her. I can tell by the way you look at her, but you're not sure. Edward, I know you have enough control not to hurt her." Alice's thoughts were dominant and they were happy. "I can't tell if she likes you yet, but I see the way she looks at you."_

I dropped my jaw at that statement, I just stared at her with surprise and shock written all over my face. I didn't look at him like _that_, I knew I didn't, I just met him for goodness sake. She noticed my expression, but before she could say anything, the bell rang. I wanted to get out before Alice bombarded me with questions, but Edward had other plans.

"Hold up Bella, I'll walk with you to class, if you want."

_Again with the choices._

"Sure, why not?" I asked rhetorically. It was quiet as we walked, but it was a comfortable silence. As usual, people stared, but I could tell they were staring because I was with Edward. He went to sit at a lab table with a small smile and I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip. Of course the only seat was the one next to Edward, so I sat and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Edward on the other hand, had different plans.

"How do you really like Forks?" He asked. "You were lying before."

"How did you know?" I peeked at him; he was staring at me again.

"I didn't, you just told me." He smirked.

I chuckled. "You're good, you know that?"

"So?" He prompted.

"It's very different; I'm not used to a small town where you have to drive for hours to find a decent bookstore." I chuckled again. "I haven't been here long enough to decide if I like it or not."

"It'll grow on you though. When we moved here I didn't like the size of the town, not that it is much bigger than the one in Alaska, but we had family there. You just have to get used to it." He said. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a little." I chuckled. "You don't seem like the rambling type."

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen am I interrupting your conversation?" Mr. Banner, the teacher asked. We shook our heads no. "Good now pay attention."

We sat in silence for the rest of the class, but I could feel Edward's gaze on my face. The bell rang and before he could say anything to me, I jumped out of my seat and walked quickly out the door.

I can't believe I _flirted_ with him. He's a vampire for goodness sake. He's supposed to be the enemy. But there's something about him that's different.

Unfortunately, I couldn't go straight home; I had to give Mrs. Cope my paperwork.

"Hello Bella; how was your first day?" Mrs. Cope asked in a motherly tone when I walked into the office.

"It was…good." I said with a smile.

"That's good, have a nice afternoon."

"You too Mrs. Cope." I walked out of the office, headed in the direction of my car, but someone blocked my path. It was Mike.

**There's a nice long chapter for everybody.**

**I'll try to keep updating twice a week, but if you want more story, I want more reviews.**

**R&R**

**Chrissy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I didn't update on Friday, I lost my internet connection for the weekend, I tried to make this a long chapter for you guys to make up for it. :D**_

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

Previously:

_I walked out of the office, headed in the direction of my car, but someone blocked my path. It was Mike._

"I'm going to let earlier be a thing of the past and forget about it." Wow he's really desperate. "I'm willing to give you another chance by coming to the beach this weekend."

"I'm sorry, but like I said before, I'm not interested in going out with you."

And with that I turned and started for my car again. I wasn't surprised to see guys gawking at it.

"Hey!" One of them called out to me. "Is this your car?" I nodded and he continued. "Is it for sale?"

"No, sorry." I couldn't help but chuckle as I opened the door. I stuck my key in the ignition, but it didn't start. I popped the hood to see what was wrong. I turned back to the guy and glared.

"Give it back." I stuck my hand out for the part he took.

"I don't know wh-" he started, but I cut him off.

"You took it so I would think it couldn't start so I would sell it to you cheap, now, Give. It. Back." I repeated coldly. He saw the hatred in my eyes and quickly dropped the part in my hand and ran back to his car. Once the piece was in place, I put my bag in the truck just when Lauren was walking by.

"Hey Bella, did your car die or something?" She asked a little too innocently. She was going to continue talking, but stopped when she saw my death glare. It wouldn't have worked, but when I felt my eyes turn black with hatred and she sprinted to her car.

I was still calming myself down when I heard an "Oh my god" from the front of my car and I looked to see all the Cullens looking at my engine, but Rose was wide eyed.

"Did you buy it like this?" She asked when I joined them.

"Hell no! Are you kidding? I practically built this thing."

"Wow, I'm impressed, which is hard to do, just so you know. Do you think I could take a better look at it? I could give you some pointers." I could tell she really wanted to, but I still wasn't so sure about being around them, yet.

"I would love to, but I'm busy today, maybe another time?" It sounded like a question.

Her face fell slightly "Sure, see you tomorrow." I nodded and closed the hood. I thought they all followed her to their car but I turned to see Edward hadn't moved, he had an amused expression on his face.

"What?"

"You work on cars?" He still looked amused.

I nodded looking down I answered "My sister…Rachel…she taught me everything I know about them. It was…how we bonded…it was _our_ thing…" I started to sobbing and next thing I knew he had his arms around me and was stroking my hair.

"It's okay, Bella, don't cry, please don't cry, it's okay." He kept whispering in my ear trying to calm me down. After a few minutes, I calmed down and he let go of me, once he did I missed the contact.

"See you tomorrow." I started to get in my car, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Are you sure you can drive? I don't want you to get in an accident." He looked concerned.

"Hah, I don't think I could get in an accident even if I wanted to." Once I said it, I froze; I said too much, again. "Um…I have to go." I quickly got into my car and was going 90 before I was on the street. I was home in a matter of minutes, I needed to hunt.

"Mrs. Jones, could I go for a walk?" I asked her impatiently once I walked into the living room.

"Sure, take Lauren with you." She smiled at me. "Lauren!" She yelled upstairs, Lauren took her time coming down the stairs.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Go with Bella; be back by 4 o'clock." I smiled, that gave me about two hours, perfect.

"Where are we going?" She looked at me with a death glare, it wasn't very good.

"Outside, for a walk." I let my eyes get a little cold and chuckled silently when she flinched away from it.

"But-"

"No buts Laruen go with her and don't get lost." Mrs. Jones said in a final tone. I felt my eyes go purple just at the thought of hunting. I quickly walked out the back door and towards the woods.

"Bella, are you crazy?! You can't go in the woods, there are animals in there." Lauren was running to keep up with me.

"Exactly, now you stay here, if you tell your mom, I'll tell her about what you did to my car."

"No, I want to know what you're doing in there." She had a smug smile; I smirked at her.

"If you want to, but you can't tell anyone even if you did no one would believe a you and you would have no way to prove it." I don't know what came over me to let her know what I was, but I thought she would get off my back and leave me alone.

"W-wh-why are you eyes p-p-purple?" She was afraid now, I could tell but she wanted to know.

"Because I'm hungry." I said simply. I crouched and launched myself through the air, shifting in midair and running off to find the mountain lion I smelled. When I finished I walked to the clearing I left Lauren in, I was surprised to see that she didn't move in the two hours I was gone. When she saw me, she screamed; I was still a jaguar and she didn't know it was me. I quickly shifted back and she stopped screaming, only to turn and sprint back to the house.

_She's an animal, she should be killed or taken to a mental facility; it's not normal, I need to tell Mom._ Her thoughts rang in the silence, I ran after her, but she got there first.

"Mom, Bella is sick, she has a virus or something." She shot me a wicked look.

"What are you talking about Lauren?" Mrs. Jones looked at me, she was surprised and I suppressed a sigh.

"She's a cat!!" Lauren looked exasperated.

"A cat really Lauren, wow." I said. Before they could say anything I walked upstairs to mine and Lauren's room. After a few minutes, I heard Lauren walk in. I didn't look away from the spot on the wall I was staring at.

"If you're looking for an explanation, you're not going to get one. It's none of your business what I am or how I am it." I said dully. "Just stay away from me as much as possible and we won't have a problem."

"Whatever." She said, but I could tell she was upset about the lack of information. I smiled a little and continued to look at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

Previously:

"_If you're looking for an explanation, you're not going to get one. It's none of your business what I am or how I am it." I said dully. "Just stay away from me as much as possible and we won't have a problem."_

"_Whatever." She said, but I could tell she was upset about the lack of information. I smiled a little and continued to look at the wall._

*the next morning*

When I pulled into the parking lot, I parked as far away from the Volvo as I could. Last night I decided to try not to seem too clingy to the Cullens, which would only attract unwanted attention to me. Not good when Hunters are looking for you.

Since I was early, I just leaned against my car and watched people walk by. I saw Lauren across the parking lot. She looked at me and I smiled sweetly at her. She shuddered at almost ran to class. I turned my gaze to the Volvo. The Cullens were standing by it, looking right at me. I met their gazes with an expressionless face. My phone rang in my pocket and I answered it without breaking eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Bill." He and his wife, Mary, are my adoptive parents. They are part of the clan. They were friends with my real parents and took care of me when they died.

"How has my favorite girl been?"

"I'm fine Bill."

"You don't sound fine." Damn he's good.

"Well you'll never guess who I ran into here in this little town." I said quietly, making sure the Cullens couldn't hear me.

"Well, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess."

"Veggies." Veggies are what we call 'vegetarian' vampires.

"WHAT?!" The Cullens came up to me then and I knew they could hear what Bill was saying.

"Yeah, yell at me later I have to go." I hung up before he could answer.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said loudly.

"Uh hi Emmett."

"Who was that?" Rose asked. _Rude much._ I thought.

"A friend." I said vaguely.

"Named?" Alice asked.

"I really don't think it's any of your business who I talk to damned bloodsuckers." _Crap._ Before they could say anything there was a big screeching noise. I looked up to see a van sliding across the ice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper pull Alice and Rose out of the way as Edward grabbed for me. He pulled me out of the way and a second later the van collided into the side of my Infinity. He pulled me against his chest as the van bounced back.

We stayed like that until the screaming and yelling started.

"You can get up now." I said.

"What? Oh sorry." Edward let go of me but held me down. "Are you hurt? You better stay still."

"Edward I'm fine, let me up. Besides you're the one who should be hurt, you landed on the ground with me landing on top of you."

"But-"

"Let me up and I won't say anything." I raised my eyebrows at him. He nodded and pulled me to my feet but keeping me near him.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _Damn that's hot._ Wait, _hot_?

"For pulling me out of the way." I looked up at him and almost ran into his face. He looked at me with smoldering eyes. He leaned down until our noses were almost touching.

"You're welcome." His breath surrounded my face, dazing me, I gulped.

"Are you kids okay?" A police officer asked us.

"We're fine, thanks." I turned to him. "What about my car?"

"We have a tow truck that will take it the mechanic shop down on Main Street."

"No I can fix it, but I don't have anywhere for it to go."

"You can keep it at our place until it's fixed." Edward offered.

"No, I don't want to put you out. It's fine." I said.

He turned to the police officer, "Take it to the Cullen house please." He nodded and walked off.

"Edward-"

"No Bella, it's fine really. That way, you and Rose can bond." He looked rather smug.

"Fine, see you at lunch." I muttered and toward my first class without looking at the people who were watching me.

"Bad idea Bella, you're getting attached, not good." I whispered to myself as I walked into English. Alice was already there, giving me a cold glare.

"What?" I asked, confused by her look.

"What did you mean earlier? You said bloodsuckers, what did you mean?" She was afraid I knew too much.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said averting my eyes to the front of the room.

"Bella-" She started but the teacher started the class, forcing her to be quiet.

I'm an idiot, I just ruined everything. Now I'm going to have to avoid them at all costs. I knew I had to, but I didn't want to, not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been SUPER busy cause my birthday was on Tuesday :D**

Previously:

_I'm an idiot, I just ruined everything. Now I'm going to have to avoid them at all costs. I knew I had to, but I didn't want to, not at all._

I ignored her for the rest of class and once the bell rang I shot out of my seat, too quick for her to catch up. I knew she was confused by my behavior and I silently thanked whatever god there was that she couldn't see my future.

"Why are you doing this Bella? What did they ever do to you?" Bill asked me. I was currently leaning against my newly refurbished car on the phone with Bill. I just finished fixing my car yesterday and I was really excited about being able to drive it again. I have been keeping my distance from the Cullens for three days. I was excited for the weekend, that way I wouldn't have to keep avoiding their gazes.

After school on Tuesday, I called the tow company and said to move my car to Mrs. Jones' place instead of the Cullen's. They were confused to say the least when they came to school on Wednesday. They had tried to talk to me about it, but I just brushed them off. I know I was being rude, but what else could I do?

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop acting like a bitch to them. It's really not that hard to figure out." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Volvo pull into the parking lot and the Cullens get out gracefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I…I messed up, I called the bloodsuckers to their faces." I mumbled.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" he screeched.

"Because they were being nosy and it pissed me off, you know how I am I hate pushy people. They didn't stop so I snapped. If I talk to them, they'll pry about how I know what they are." I whispered the last part because I knew they were trying to listen in on my conversation. I pulled the phone away from my ear, so Bill couldn't hear me. "You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." I said in a normal tone, looking over to them. I laughed out loud when they froze in shock and proceeded to glare at me.

"Just don't avoid that conversation; you're not doing a very good job on your own kiddo. Do you really think going off on your own was such a good idea? We all miss you and you still have to learn some things about being a nomad." His words brought tears to my eyes, tears that I would never be able to shed.

"Everyone except you and Mary don't want me there. They think I'm a pain in the ass to protect and don't want to take the time, I'm not worth it. Maybe I should just give myself up; it would be easier if I did anyway." I mumbled again.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! Don't you dare say that again!" He yelled. I saw the Cullens walking over to me, wanting to tell me off and get their questions answered.

"It's true though. I have to go, class is starting soon and I don't want to be late."

"Isabella Marie, don't you are hang up this pho-" I hung up on him before he could finish and right as the vampires appeared at my side. They stood in a half-circle, boxing me into the side of my car.

"What?" I asked annoyed even though I knew what they wanted.

"We want some answers." Rosalie said coldly glaring at me. She thought I was going to flinch away from her, everyone did, but I just mimicked her glare, my eyes going slightly purple. I chuckled quietly when _she_ flinched away from me.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Why did you call us bloodsuckers?" Rose asked, icily.

I knew I couldn't tell them the truth, I didn't know them well enough and I shouldn't get to know them even if I wanted, I came up with a lie. "Well that's what the kids at La Push call you, you know their legends, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, I was having a…hard day and I snapped, I'm sorry." I knew not to look at Edward while I lied because he could see if I was or not.

"You're hiding something." Jasper said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"What are you hiding?" He asked again.

"Excuse me." I said to Emmett, since he was the closest one to me. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Bella." A musical voice said. "We just want some answers, is it really going to kill you to tell us?" Edward asked.

"I think you all are the ones that are hiding something because if you weren't, you wouldn't keep trying to get my answers for something I could have heard from anyone in La Push." I said, laughing inwardly when I saw their shocked faces. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to class."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been SUPER busy cause my birthday was on Tuesday :D**

_Previously:_

"_I think you all are the ones that are hiding something because if you weren't, you wouldn't keep trying to get my answers for something I could have heard from anyone in La Push." I said, laughing inwardly when I saw their shocked faces. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to class."_

I walked around the corner but stopped when I heard Alice say my name from the parking lot.

"She's hiding something, something big." Jasper said. "I can't get a good reading on her."

"Yeah, she knows more than she's letting on. I wish there was a way where we could watch her more, like after school without spying on her." Emmett said.

"EMMETT!! That is the best idea you've EVER had!!!" Alice screeched, jumping up and down.

"It's a good idea Alice, but it might not be the best. Besides she has to agree with it and it seems like she hates us." Edward said.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, what's this great idea I had?" Emmett asked.

"She's in foster care, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have a problem if we asked them to adopt her." Alice said no longer jumping, but shaking in excitement.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. I mean we'll have to be really careful since she's human-" Edward started

"I think this is a TERRIBLE idea." Rosalie fumed. "I don't want to have a bratty human living with us."

"Rose, it's best for our safety, if she know too much them we can…take care of it." Alice murmured before taking Jasper's hand and walking toward the school.

I quickly turned and headed for English. Luckily I got there before Alice and when she did walk in, I ignored her curious gaze. During class, she got mad that I wasn't paying attention to her, so she threw a paper on my desk.

_Why are you acting so strange around us? We haven't done anything rude to you, you were fine one day and then you snapped into this alter ego of sorts. I thought we were going to be friends, but now I'm not so sure._

I instantly felt guilty for being such a bitch to them, they didn't deserve it.

_**Sorry Alice, I don't know what to say. I'm going through a rough patch and when you all were nice to me, I got scared because of what has happened to me in the past and I took it out on you all and you don't deserve it. I'm sorry. I wish we could start over, but I fear it is too late for that.**_

I tossed the paper back on her desk and turned to listen to the lesson. I felt the paper lightly touch my arm as she passed it back to me.

_Oh, I forgive you and I'm sure everyone else will too, but you owe me BIG TIME for this and I'm sure the situation will present itself so there's no need to ask what you owe me, you will know soon enough._

I looked at her, but she was looking toward the front of the class, paying me no mind at all. After a moment I too looked toward the front of the room where the teacher was giving the lesson, but I wasn't paying attention to it at all. All I could think of was what I had gotten myself into.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_All I could think of was what I had gotten myself into._

"Okay let me get this straight, the Cullens are going to adopt you so they can keep an eye on you without making it seem like they are keeping an eye on you and trying to hide the fact that they are vampires at the same time?" Bill asked. I was, again, on the phone with him before school leaning on my car waiting for the bell to ring.

"You know Bill, these mornings Dr. Phil sessions are becoming more of a schedule. Should I be expecting a call from Mary complaining that I'm taking up too much of your _alone_ time and I should only take weekly sessions?" I asked, joking.

"Don't kid with me Isabella. I'm still upset about the hang up yesterday."

"Then yes, that is what they are planning on doing." I said, remembering our previous conversation.

"Well I think you should go along with it. You have said how you have had a strong connection with one of them and you are befriending another. To me it seem like the 'veggies' are trying to let you in their live because they like you and you're pushing them away."

The silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot and the said 'veggies' got out.

"I don't know, what if they think that I'm just using them once they find out. Because they are and I'm going to be in trouble when they do. I don't want to seem selfish to them and technically we are supposed to be enemies." I said quietly.

"They haven't attacked you so they aren't your enemies Bella, look I have to go there's a meeting I'm about to be late for. Take care of yourself kid, just do what your instincts tell you and you'll be fine." He hung up before I could day anything.

Yesterday had been hard, first in English with Alice and them lunch with the looks of confusion (beside the glare from Rosalie) and the Biology with Edward sitting within two feet of me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was surprised when the Cullens didn't glare at me; instead they looked at me sympathetically. They looked like they were going to come over but stopped when Lauren, Jessica, and Mike came over.

"What now?" I asked, irritated.

"We have noticed that the Cullens have a certain interest in you Swan." Jessica sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"So what if I do? I don't think it's any of your business."

"So you gave up your chance to hang with us to get attention from the Cullens. That wasn't a very good call." Mike said smugly.

"Does it look like I care what you think?" I asked hotly before pushing past them, but Mike grabbed my arm.

"Watch it Swan, we'll make your life hell for that." He whispered in my ear. I noticed he was standing very close to me. I saw Emmett on the other side of the lot standing behind Edward holding him by the arm, keeping him from coming over here.

"I'm not scared of you or anything you think you can do to me Mike. Trust me when I say I can handle it, isn't that right Laruen?" I looked over to her and she took a step away from me slightly.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Come on guys let's go." She turned and walked away from me quickly with Jessica following. Mike hesitated; he looked down at me and smirked before walking off.

_I'll get her soon enough, she'll never see it coming._ His thoughts rang after him. I shifted on my feet, nervous because I didn't know what he meant. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked to see Edward there with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, having heard what Mike thought as well.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I smiled.

The rest of his family appeared out of nowhere behind him with similar expressions.

_They didn't do anything to you Bella._ Bill's thoughts flashed through my head.

I opened my mouth to apologize but Alice cut me off.

"Its fine Bella, we forgive you." She said. I nodded and bit my lip looking away.

"Don't worry about him Bella, he's just bluffing, he always does." Emmett said.

It was starting to get uncomfortable with all the vampires standing so close to me, my instincts were starting to kick in. I shifted a little, uncomfortable and clenched my jaw.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, noticing my movement.

"I don't feel so great, actually." I lied; well it was a stretch of the truth.

"Okay I'll get your assignments for you." Alice said before pulling Jasper away.

"You guys go I want to talk to Bella for a minute."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

"_You guys go I want to talk to Bella for a minute."_

We waited until they were out of hearing range before Rosalie started.

"Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to apologize for my actions toward you; they have been unfair to you."

"No Rosalie, you had every right to doubt me, you still do." I mumbled, looking down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, we can't talk out here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the trees that surround the school. I covered her mind so Edward wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"Bella, I thought you were sick." She tried to protest, but didn't struggle in my grasp.

We made it to a clearing and I let go of her hand and walked a few paces in front of her.

"Bella-"

"I know, Rosalie, I know that you have a secret and a family to protect. And you would do anything to protect them." I turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" She denied.

"Rose, in the world of mythical creatures there are leaders, leaders for vampires, leaders of the werewolves-"

"What's your point Bella?"

I looked in her eye as I said this. "My parents were the leaders of my world, protectors. One day they someone threatened me and my sister. They managed to get close enough and they ended up killing my family in front of me. You're not the only one in this town with a secret worth killing over."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

How could she not get it?

"You're not human Rosalie!" I nearly yelled. Her eyes hardened instantly, telling me what I already knew. "Neither am I." I said in a calmer tone.

"If you're not human, then what are you?" She asked as she took a step toward me.

"I'm not going to tell you because we don't have time to go through everything." I said my voice remorseful.

"Then why say anything at all? And why tell _me_ when you could have told Edward or Alice."

"Because it would look suspicious if Alice stopped looking for my future because she can't see it, or if Jasper stopped trying to read me. Edward is very good at overreacting and he would want me to tell the rest of the family as soon as possible. Emmett can't keep his trap shut let alone keep a secret."

"So you only picked me as a last resort?" She asked, angry.

"I picked you because I trust you Rosalie. You're good at keeping things from Edward and Alice, but not going behind their backs while doing it."

I hoped my voice was as sincere as my words.

"Why tell me at all? Why not just tell the whole family?"

"Because I don't need them to get into something they are going to regret later. I think it's a bad idea for me to move in with you all, I don't want to put you in danger."

"Okay Bella you need to understand something. We won't regret anything we are going to do or anything we are going to do for you okay? We are doing it because we care about you." She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Okay are we done here? Because it's been a while and everyone will worry where we are."

"Crap, my car is still in the parking lot and I supposedly drove it home hours ago."

"I'll get your car and meet me at your house. I assume you can run fairly quickly?"

"Yup, see you there."

I smiled once more before sprinting into the woods and heading towards Mrs. Jones' house. I was there in a matter of minutes and quickly went through the door. I looked around for Mrs. Jones. I found her in the kitchen and before she could see me, I took control of her and told her that I had been home all day. After that I sprinted up the stairs and put on some pajamas and ruffed up my hair making it look like I had been sleeping all day. I finished right as the doorbell rang, signaling the Cullen's arrival with my car.

I climbed into bad and let Mrs. Jones answer the door. She promised to get me so I they could see how I was feeling. She lightly knocked on the door and opened it slightly, sticking her head in the room.

"Bella, wake up. There are some people to see you, the Cullens."

I mumbled an "okay" and waited for her to go downstairs. I kept my feet heavy like I had just woken up and walked slowly down the stairs. I went into the living room and saw all the Cullens sitting on the couches, waiting. They all looked at me when I walked in; they looked somewhat relieved for some reason.

_I thought Rose was going to kill her of something; she was really concentrating on Emmett._ Edward's thoughts said.

I laughed, but covered it up with a cough.

_Rose, they think you were going to kill me of something._ I thought directly at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile slightly.

"I brought you your assignments." Alice said after a few seconds of silence. She handed them to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" Rose asked with a smirk. I shot her a glare but still smirked a little.

"Yeah a lot actually."

"Good because we have a surprise for you." Alice said quickly.

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

Before she could say anything Lauren came bursting in the door. I groaned and leaned my head back to look at the ceiling when she smirked at us.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." She said.

"What is it with you saying that." I asked between fits of giggles.

"Well I wouldn't be talking, you are one." I froze momentarily before continuing my giggles, pretending to not know anything about what she was saying.

"You have an overactive imagination Lauren." I sighed.

"Really, would you like to prove it?" I stepped toward me trying to provoke me. I turned my whole body toward her and changed my eyes to pitch black and glared at her. She instantly took a huge step back before sprinting upstairs. My eyes went back to brown before I turned to look at the Cullens shocked faces. A couple of them had their jaws hanging.

"Careful, you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouths open like that." I chuckled.

"Well anyway like I was saying we have a surprise for you!!!"

I heard three pairs of feet hitting the floor behind me, two were graceful and one wasn't. My muscles tensed who I realized they were.

_Tell me they didn't._ I prayed silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

Tell me they didn't._ I prayed silently._

I didn't turn around when the three people walked into the room. I stayed and stared at Alice, wide eyed.

"Bella?" Mrs. Jones said softly. "There are some people here who want to meet you."

I quickly searched through the thoughts of everyone in the house and my assumptions were correct. I did find, however, that our conversation wasn't just between the people in the room. I held up my index finger asking them to wait a minute while I quietly walked over to the closet across the hall and pulled the door open and Lauren fell out. I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked. I didn't say anything to her; I just turned and walked back into the living room.

"LAUREN! I have told you not to EVER listen in on business? Go to your room, I'll deal with you later." Mrs. Jones yelled. "Sorry about that." She apologized to the couple standing next to her after Lauren's door slammed shut. "Please have a seat."

I looked over at Rose and she gave me a small smile. _Please go with it Bella, it'll be fun!_ I gave her a pained look in response.

"Bella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, they are interested in adopting you. Now since you're 17 you have a choice. They don't have to adopt you legally if you don't want to; if that is the case they have agreed to be foster parents, if you want that. You don't have to move in with them if wish, you could stay here until you are 18."

I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the love and compassion and respect rolling off this family, and it was all aimed at me._ Great._

I still hadn't said anything so I searched their thoughts.

_Bella, please it would be so much more fun with you in the house._-Rosalie

_What's taking her so long to decide?_-Alice

_Come on, say yes already._-Edward

_I am going to totally kick her ass at the Wii when we get home._-Emmett

_The emotions in this room are INSANE!_-Jasper

_It would be wonderful to have another daughter even if she's human._-Esme

_If you only knew Esme. _I thought to myself.

_I've smelt something similar to her in the past, but I can't place it._- Carlisle

_Come on Bella, say something these people are making me uncomfortable._ - Mrs. Jones

I shook my head to her last statement, I saw everyone's faces fall. I smiled at their assumptions.

"That won't be necessary; I would love to live with them." When I said this Esme's heart-shaped face lit up and Alice tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"OMG! This is going to be so much fun!" She yelled in my ear. I tensed and clenched my jaw. I'm not too sure I'm ready to have such physical contact with vampires yet. It took almost all my strength to not shift and throw her across the room.

"Alice, get off her." Emmett chuckled and she helped me to my feet.

"Okay, all your stuff is packed and being moved as we speak." Mrs. Jones said, relieved to get them out of her house.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a minute, privately?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and followed him out the back door. We walked in silence until we were out of hearing distance before he spoke up.

"Bella, what are you doing here? No one in your clan is here." What he said shocked me and I stopped walking. I turned to look at him curiously. "Yes, I know what and who you are. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"Hunters." Was all I had to say for him to understand. "I honestly didn't know your family was here or I wouldn't have come. I don't want them to get hurt because of me, physically or mentally."

He was shaking his head before I finished. "Don't worry about them; they would want to help you, if they knew. I'll let you tell them when you're ready, but we'll help you; you're family." He smiled at me. "The school is letting you stay home for the rest of this week to get settled. We are going hunting out of town this weekend, so you can go hunting and get into our routine. We go every other weekend, out of town so you don't have to worry about one of them finding you. When we get home, I'll tell you what we are, for their benefit and you can tell them then, if you want, again you can take your time with that."

"Rose knows a little. I told her so nobody would get too suspicious; and she could warn me in advance so I wouldn't hurt them accidentally. And thank you Carlisle, it means a lot." He, without thinking, pulled me into a hug and I tensed slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He released me.

"No, don't worry, I'm getting better. I didn't kill Alice earlier, that's a good sign." I chuckled and we started back to the house. I quickly ran upstairs to put on new clothes on and walked to the front of the house to find the rest of the Cullens waiting for me.

"Okay Bella, you're riding with Edward." Alice said with a smug smile I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Alice I have my own car, remember?" I asked, still chuckling; I gestured to my Infinity.

"Fine." She growled at me, but stopped when she saw me grab the car for support. Okay physical contact and instinct verbalization are still no's I need to work on.

"Alice." Carlisle said as a warning when I clenched my jaw to keep the growl that was building in my chest quiet. "Let's go." I got in the driver's seat and followed to Volvo to my new house deep in thought.

I knew I would have to tell them, I would tell them when they got back from their hunting trip. But how would they react? I didn't know if Carlisle was right about their reactions. How is he going to keep this from Edward? What if Alice 'sees' something happening then she'll get suspicious and asks me?

I wasn't paying attention when something flashed in front of my car. I instantly hit the brakes and looked curiously into the woods. I could have sworn it looked like a person, but I wasn't sure.

I shook my head, _I'm going crazy_.

By the time I got to the house, the rest of the family was waiting for me. I looked at the mansion they called a house in awe.

"Come on Bella, I'll give you a tour." Alice volunteered, she felt bad for getting mad at me.

"Sure." I gave her a smile.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier-" She started to apologize but I interrupted her.

"Don't worry Alice, it's okay." I gave her another smile and she sighed. She showed me the house; it's a huge Victorian style house. My room has a neutral color scheme, which I love.

I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the living room, laughing as everyone told embarrassing stories of someone else. On more than one account, I caught Edward staring at me. Every time he did I would raise my eyebrows and he would look away, embarrassed, which was really cute.

"Bella, what would you like for dinner?" Esme asked as she walked into the living room. I first glanced at the clock and noticed it was dinner time, and then I glanced at Carlisle. He kept his face blank, but his eyes had some worry in them.

"Um, I'm not really hungry." I giggled a little at my comment, but covered it with a cough.

"Okay, just let me know when you do." She smiled and went upstairs to her study..

The rest of the week went by quickly. All the kids stayed home to get to know me better. They all insisted that I called them their siblings in public because I was part of the family now; Carlisle and Esme also insisted that I call them mom and dad.

I spent each day with a different sibling: Emmett and Jasper loved to prank everyone, so we spent a day doing that, along with playing videogames. Alice took me shopping, which was okay. Thank goodness for Rose; we worked all day on our cars and gossiped about everything. Edward was surprised that I could play piano, so we spent all day playing. I was starting to notice that he stared at me a lot and I stared back and every time we touched it felt like an electric current went through my dry veins.

Of course being the mother that she is, Esme was worried that I didn't eat. She would try to get me to, but every time I would come up with an excuse not to. She started to think that I was anorexic or something so she made me go with Carlisle to the hospital so he could do a check up on me.

Before I knew it, it was Friday afternoon and they were all getting ready to leave. Esme wanted me to come with them, but I told her I wasn't feeling up to traveling hours in the car. Thankfully Carlisle was there to tell her that I could stay home and that I am responsible enough to stay home alone. They were going in Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Okay Bella, if _anything_ happens, call me and we'll be home in an hour. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon around three." He handed me a cell phone with a serious look "And make sure you eat something." I nodded and they left. I decided to have some fun, so I blasted my music and danced around the house when I got tired of dancing, I started on my homework that I had been neglecting all week. I finished at about nine in the morning and I decided that I should go hunting before the family got home.

I was on my way back home from Canada, it has been a while since I had anything that put up a fight and Canada always provided that, when I smelled him.

_Oh shit._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_I was on my way back home from Canada, it has been a while since I had anything that put up a fight and Canada always provided that, when I smelled him._

_Oh shit._

He was in mid hunt, but when he saw me he stopped. I froze, I usually attack when a vampire was hostile towards me, but it was Jasper and he was my brother and Alice would just die if anything happened to him.

_Carlisle told us not to hunt any jaguars, but I need something to finish with and this one looks…suitable. A lot better than that damn deer I was going after._ His thoughts were convincing him to hunt me. He launched himself at me; I didn't want to hurt him so when I jumped toward him I just knocked him to the ground. He looked stunned for a second, and then he punched me in the stomach. I flew backwards into a tree and before he could find me, I turned myself invisible. He looked mad when he couldn't find me and he jumped slightly when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Hey Jazz, we're all done. Come back to the car, Esme's worried about Bella. She hasn't been answering her phone."_ I heard Alice on the other end.

"Okay I'm coming." He looked around the meadow one more time before running back in the direction I'm guessing the car was.

Once he was out of hearing range I let out a scream from the bruise forming on my abdomen, but it sounded like a growl since I was still in my alias. I didn't have a lot of time to get back to the house, they were probably already on their way. I sprinted back to the house and found it empty. I made it to the edge of the lawn before I got sick; the blood landed in a big puddle in the grass. I shifted back and almost crawled up to my room. I looked at my stomach to see a bruise the size of Jasper's fist; it was already black, blue and purple and it really hurt. I was surprised because I don't bruise easily. I changed out of my dirt and blood covered clothes and went down to watch TV. After about the twenty minutes of the worst television ever, I heard cars pulling into the garage. I didn't know how I was going to act when Jasper walked in, so I locked my muscles just in case but flinched when a shot of pain went through my stomach.

"Oh no, Carlisle why is there animal blood in the backyard?" Esme asked, frantic. "Where's Bella?"

"I'm here Esme." I called out.

Everyone walked into the living room where I was, they looked worried.

"Bella, there's something that we need to talk about, let's go in the other room." Carlisle said.

He knew where this conversation was going to go. I flinched a little when I stood up and of course Edward noticed; he raised his eyebrows but I shook my head. I sat down in between Edward and Carlisle and noticed the whole family was looking at me.

Their thoughts were afraid I would run when I found out. I smirked at the irony; we were all afraid of the others reaction when it came to what we are.

"Okay…Bella there's something you need to know about my family. We are different from other families." Carlisle started. "We are not…human, we're all va-"

"Carlisle, save your breath; I know what you are." I mumbled, looking down at the table. "You're vampires."

"What?!" Edward yelled. He stood up so fast his chair shot across the room and hit the wall, shattering. "You knew and _willingly_ came to live with us?!" He was seething now, instinctively I growled, but flinched when my stomach seared in pain. This bruise was a lot worse than I thought it was.

"I've dealt with your kind before; and just to save some time here, my life is in danger every day." I yelled back at him.

"Really, why is that? Are you the human who knows too much?"

"What makes you think I'm human?" I seethed, fighting my shift.

"Well, if you're not human then what are you?" He seemed amused.

"Ed-" Carlisle started to say something, but I interrupted him. My body started to convulse, I was fighting my shift and I was losing. I wouldn't normally but I was in too much pain to shift right now.

I was surprised when Edward was the one who knelt beside me. "BELLA?!" I could see that he was beyond worried about me but I couldn't find my voice, the pain was unbearable.

When I found my voice all I could muster was a whisper "Carlisle."

"Bella, what happened?!" Edward asked as he took me over to the couch and laid me down on it. "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Edward. Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked, worried. I couldn't find the words to say what happened so I lifted my shirt so he could see my stomach and everyone gasped. Carlisle looked me in the eye and started to say something, but stopped when he saw my purple, almost black eyes. "Bella I told you to eat something. Why didn't you?"

"I did-" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Really?" He looked amused.

"I did, but this happened," I gestured toward my bruise. "and I got sick." I stood up and shook out of Edward's arms. "But it was my fault, I should've been more careful; I was trying to get back before you. I also forgot you went up north and I wanted to go to Canada anyway."

"Who did it?" By now the rest of the family was surrounding the couch, but I didn't pay any attention to them. "One of us, Hunters, what?"

"No not Hunters, if it was, I would be dead; so yes, one of you."

Carlisle looked mad now; he turned to the rest of the family. "I told you not to hunt jaguars." He turned back to me. "Who was it?" I took a quick glance around the room and my eyes turned hard when I reached Jasper. He felt the hatred I was shooting at him and his expression turned confused.

"What? I didn't hunt any jaguars." He said, looking around nervously.

I laughed once without humor but regretted it when pain shot through me. "Don't lie Jasper, you did, or you tried to. It got away before you could kill it." I was, again, fighting my shift and Carlisle saw my struggle.

"Bella, don't fight it, let it come, besides they need to know now, we've said too much to not to." He said, concerned.

"It hurts too much." I said, gasping for breath. He turned back to Jasper.

"Honestly, I didn't hunt any jaguars. Why is it such a bad thing to hunt them anyway?" His smug smile is what sent me over the top. I stood up, ignoring the pain and crouched defensively at him and an angry growl ripped through my chest before I sent myself through the air, shifting midair, to knocking him over. I was pinning him to the ground, growing at him. Carlisle came over and tried to pull me off him, but before he could the pain increased and I rolled onto my back, moaning in pain. Jasper jumped off the floor and looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh my…" Jasper took a step back before falling to his knees and start sobbing. "I…I…I almost killed her…I'm so stupid." Alice went over to his side and whispered in his ear. I shifted back and sat up, clenching my stomach. I reached for Jasper's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Edward was over to my side in an instant and was carrying me over to the couch again. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper said with self loathing

"It's okay Jasper, I understand."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper said with self loathing_

"_It's okay Jasper, I understand." _

"Bella, what are you exactly?" Rose asked to break the silence. I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. He understood and answered her question.

"She is a shape-shifter." He said simply.

"I thought they were extinct." Emmett asked, confused.

"She's only half shifter, which makes her more powerful than the other shifters, but it also means Hunters want her to add to their 'collection'." I shuddered a little when he said that, Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Is that why you haven't been eating?" Esme spoke up, looking relieved when I nodded. "Good, I thought you were sick of something."

"Your eyes change color?" Rose asked again.

Carlisle looked at me, he didn't know the answer to the question, so I answered, "That's normal for shifters, my eyes turn purple when I'm thirsty, they are usually brown."

"But they're black." Edward said before Rose could comment.

"Black means that we've gone a long time without hunting or when we're in a…stressful environment." I clenched my jaw and looked away. "I need to hunt." I whispered the last part, but of course they all heard it.

"Okay, let's go then." Emmett said as he stood up. I glared at him and growled.

"No, I'll go alone…I'm faster than you and I wouldn't want you to get lost." I chuckled at the thought of it. "Don't worry; I'll be back in an hour or so." Before anyone could do anything, I shifted and ran out the back door.

Because I hadn't hunted in a while, and kept it down for longer than an hour, I was full and back at the house in half an hour, even though I went up to Canada again, a personal best I might add. I thought it would be funny to lighten the mood of the house so I walked into the house, still in my alias, and sat down next to the couch and waited for someone to notice me. It was only a few minutes before Alice came downstairs and gasped. I rolled onto my side and started laughing, she realized it was me and started laughing as well. When the rest of the family came into the room, they saw Alice doubled over in laughter and a big cat rolling on the ground.

"You're just hilarious Bella." She said once she sobered.

"I know." I said after I shifted back.

"Okay Bella let me see you're…bruise." Carlisle turned doctor instantly.

"Don't worry," I said calmly, "it's gone." I lifted my shirt to reveal my bruise free stomach. "It's a part of being shifter; we heal quickly when we're fed."

_Edward, wanna have some fun?_ Emmett's thoughts rang through my head; they were directed at Edward. _I want to see how…fast her reflexes are, you in? I promise I won't hurt her._ His thoughts were a little smug. Edward thought it over for a minute before nodding. They inconspicuously moved to opposite sides of the room, with me in the middle. I realized I forgot to tell them about my "extra abilities" so I played along, kinda.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said casually, looking directly at Emmett.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything." Emmett said innocently, too innocently. _How did she…? Never mind. Okay Edward, on the count of sandwich her 1…2…3!_

Before they could even crouch, I went invisible and took a step to the left. A look of shock crossed their faces when they hit each other midair, instead of me.

"What the hell?! Where did she go?" Emmett asked as he spun around in a circle looking for me.

"I didn't go anywhere, genius." I said and started laughing at his scared expression, he still couldn't see me.

"Oh, is little Emmy-Bear scared?" I said in a baby voice once I was on the other side of him and chuckled when he jumped.

"Damn it Bella, where are you?" I smiled, even though no one saw it, and took a few steps back. I shifted and waited for him to face me again. When he did I pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. I made myself visible and shifted back.

"I'm right here." I answered his question with a smile.

"How come you pick on me? Edward did it too!" He used a whinny voice.

"It was your idea." I stood up, pulling him with me.

"But he agreed!" He looked like a five year old "You're mean." He started pouting and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know," I turned to the rest of the family "is there anything that you want Edward to do that he would never do?" Alice caught on to what I was doing and she gasped.

"Ooohhh! I know; he should paint his car." Alice was jumping in her seat.

"I am _not_ painting my car pink Alice!" Edward looked so sure of himself, I couldn't hold in a giggle.

"What?" He turned to me "You think that you can make me?"

I opened up my mind to him only to use my gift (mind control) _Go out to the garage and paint your car pink…throw in some flowers as well. _He turned instantly on his heel and went out to the garage.

"He's really going to do it." Jasper said in awe. He turned to me "How did you do that?"

"I can read and control minds…and can turn invisible. It's a shifter thing." They all nodded their heads but kept their eyes on the garage door. After about ten minutes Edward walked into the room, with a shocked expression.

"I can't believe I did that."

"That's what you get."

He turned to me, "You made me do that?!"

"Yup, mind control." I smirked a little, which he snarled and crouched at. I knew that I over reacted when I growled fiercely at him, but my instincts took over. "I'm sorry, I…" I quickly stood out of my crouch. "It comes off…eventually." I smirked again.

He stood there for a minute "Fine then, I'm getting a ride with you until it does." He looked smug; I just shrugged and went to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_He stood there for a minute "Fine then, I'm getting a ride with you until it does." He looked smug; I just shrugged and went to my room._

*next morning*

"Come on! Edward we're going to be late. I thought vampires were fast, guess I was wrong." I yelled, I knew he was doing this on purpose. He was still mad about his car, so he wanted to piss me off and it was working.

"Oh stop yelling, I can hear you." He said and appeared in front of me with a smug smile.

"Now you have to deal with my driving or we'll be late." I said and quickly got in the driver's seat and waited for him to cooperate. He had barely closed his door when I sped down the long driveway.

"Bella slow down, there's a cop around the corner." He said quickly. I could tell he was uncomfortable with my speed, I _was_ going 190 mph, but who's counting.

"Whatever." I slowed down to 30 mph. "Better?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded in response. The drive took twice as long because I had to drive slowly. The entire drive I felt Edward's eyes on me and I tried not to look back, but failed often.

I parked next to Rose's BMW and got out of the car. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but my phone went off before he could speak. I looked at the caller id, Sam. Sam was a member of my clan; he took the role of protector. It was never good when Sam called. I looked up to see Edward's confused face, reacting to the stress on mine.

"Hello?" I whispered, unable to raise my voice.

"Bells? Oh good. I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Sam sounded stressed, which was weird.

"Yeah? Spit it out." I said annoyed.

"Fine…Hunters have been going around and…Bells they're looking for you. They went on a rampage in Florida."

"They were killed, weren't they?" I was getting mad and my voice was getting louder.

"Calm down Bells. They don't know where you are, yet."

"How long do I have?"

"Couple…days maybe, sorry kid I wish I could help, but I can't risk anymore members. As for now it looks like you're on your own." Now I knew why he was stressed.

"So you're letting them get me while you protect _everyone_ else. I know you think that you're helping, but what happens when I'm gone, or if they turn me into a Hunter? You know very well what will happen."

"Bells, you know that I love you right, you're my sister? I'm sorry but I can't risk more than one person to keep _you_ alive." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Oh I know, _everyone else_ is so important because they can't protect themselves. They don't have hundreds or killers after them." I said sarcastically. "Mom and Dad told you to keep me alive, do whatever it takes. Guess I'm not worth your time." He started to say something but I cut him off. "Don't worry about it; I'll talk to you later…maybe." I hung up before he could respond. Edward still looked confused. I knew he heard what Sam said, that was the only thing that I could get out of his thoughts. I however was mad, beyond mad I was pissed.

"What does he mean Bella?" Edward said softly. His voice calmed me down a little.

I shook my head in response, "I'd rather tell the whole family, it's hard to explain." He nodded. I thought desperately for something to distract me. I didn't want to worry about the Hunters right now. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." He said and started to turn away but I grabbed his arm.

"Please tell me." I was begging now, but I didn't care. He hesitated for a second; I could see conflict in his eyes. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed me.

"Bella, I…I love you." I was shocked, I didn't expect this. He took my silence as a bad sign. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I-" I stood on my toes and interrupted him with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Yes! I knew it, I knew it." We jumped apart at the sound of Alice's excited voice.

"Go away Alice." Edward growled at her and leaned down to kiss me. And yet again we were interrupted by Alice pulling on my arm.

"Class is going to start soon, come on Bella." She tightened her grip on my arm and pulled me toward the school. I glanced over my shoulder to see an annoyed Edward. He was mad that we were interrupted, but smiled his perfect crooked smile when he saw me looking. I put down my mind block to let him hear me. _I love you too._ I followed Alice unwillingly to English.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_I put down my mind block to let him hear me. I love you too. I followed Alice unwillingly to English._

*after school in backyard*

"Emmett, you're not going to fight her." Edward growled.

Ever since we got home Emmett thought it would be a fun to wrestle.

"It's okay Edward, I won't hurt him." I joked, trying to calm Edward down.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted him.

"Oh, there's a storm tonight. Who wants to play some baseball?" Emmett instantly gave up trying to wrestle; he started jumping up and down like a five year old. The rest of the family agreed and started for the garage. Suddenly the wind changed directions briefly and a new scent hit me. I froze and I felt my eyes turn a shade closer to black. I didn't know why or how but I recognized that scent and I felt a need to protect myself from it; I turned just to see someone running away.

"Bella, what is it?" Jasper sensed my unease and followed my gaze into the woods.

"Nothing, I need to…hunt I'll meet you there."

He started to say something, but I was already on all fours running into the woods. I was never very good at tracking and I lost the scent after a while, it washed away in the rain. I shifted back and walked slowly into the clearing where my family was. It bugged me that I couldn't place that scent; I knew it was important. I kept running through everything I could remember about my past, but I didn't come up with anything.

"Hello, earth to Bella!"

I came out of my thoughts to see Alice waving her hand in my face.

"What?"

"You've been standing there for like five minutes." She said, worried.

"Oh." I didn't realize it had been that long.

"Let's play!" She skipped to the pitcher's mound. I loved playing baseball. It's a first to play with vampires, so I decided to show off a little.

"Okay Bella, you're up first." Emmett tossed me a bat, which I caught without looking. "Okay you're supposed to hit the ball and run around the bases." He looked and sounded like a teacher giving a lecture.

"I know how to play Emmett. I was around before it was invented. I just have my own…way of playing." I was standing at the plate waiting for Alice to pitch. When she did, I hit the ball with an earsplitting crack. I shifted quickly and ran at top speed to the base (they didn't even see me I was going so fast). And shifted back gave them a bored look.

"How did you get over there?" Alice was the first to recover from shock.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, maybe…Are we playing baseball or who can stare at Bella the longest?" I asked, annoyed by their gazes.

"Sorry, Rose you're up."

Once Alice pitched to Rose, I started around the bases again. Once I shifted I caught the same weird scent I smelled in the backyard. Except now I knew what it was: Hunter. Being in my alias, I was always aware of threats (something I lacked in my human form). I stopped in my tracks and turned my head in the direction the Hunter was. Rosalie didn't see me stop and ran right into me and fell to the ground. The force should have knocked me down too, would have, but I was frozen a growl growing in my chest.

"What the hell Bella? You know you're not supposed to stop halfway between the bases right?" She was half mad, half amused. By now the rest of the family was surrounding us with confused looks.

"Bella, why don't you shift back so you can…explain?" Esme asked. They were completely ignorant of the danger lurking just in the woods. It was safer for me to stay in my alias, but the family needed an explanation. I reluctantly shifted back and the Cullens met my black-eyed gaze with confused faces. Before I could say anything, I heard a chuckle come from behind me.

"Well, well, well, the kitty-cat has a family." I turned slowly to face him. "Aw, don't get your tail in a knot." He smiled "It's been, what, 300 years? You're good at hiding, I'll give you that much. I would still be looking, but my trip to Florida was successful. I'm James by the way."

"How can we help you?" Carlisle took over the conversation.

"I came for your…pet." James sneered. Edward growled and would have attacked, but I put a firm hand on his arm. "However, it seems that you are her pets." He was surprised by Edward's reaction. He was smiling at the irony, but stopped when he saw my reaction.

James was a Hunter; the only people that can kill him are shifters. He wasn't scared of vampires, they were easy. He was, however, scared of shifters. I had never used my powers in a fight, so he thought it would be easy to kill me. When he saw the pure black of my eyes and the hatred filling them, I saw him shudder lightly. I, however, started shaking slightly; I was fighting my shift. Edward saw my struggle.

"Don't do it Bella, don't do it." He didn't think it was a good idea, he knew no one would be able to control me in my alias. But he was too late, I shifted. When I did James smiled triumphantly. He wanted me to lose control and attack so I would end up like him. Hunters are basically any immortal beings, just pure evil. They attack for no reason, kill for fun. James knew that if he didn't attack me, but agitated me, I would attack and become a Hunter. Instead of attacking, I started pacing protectively in front of the Cullen's frozen figures. However I _was_ growling and my eyes were still pitch black (I could see it in James' mind).

"Looks like our feline friend has gained some control." James was slightly shocked.

"I'm no friend of yours." I growled at him. I was grateful that I could talk in my alias form.

"Why not Bella, we've know each other for _so_ long." He shot back at me.

"Known-yes, friendly behavior-no," I stopped pacing and sat protectively in front of my family. "Now leave before you get killed."

He chuckled, "You know that doesn't work with me. Looks like you've made some strong relationships with these…vampires, especially that one." He pointed at Edward. I saw him tense and crouch slightly, I growled at both of them.

_Edward he wants you to attack, don't give any reaction, at all_ He looked me in the eye. _I mean it._ He could see the authority in my eyes and nodded. I turned my attention back to James. "I'm not going to attack you, unless you attack first, so just leave."

"I would, but you're worth it, hon. So let's do this the easy way; you come willingly without trouble."

"No." I was really growling now, I don't think I've been so loud in my life. "Why are you here? Really?"

"Because, silly kitty, you're only half cat and a good collection piece. Anyway, you're due for a human day. It's coming up; I can tell you forgot about that." James looked smug when I froze.

"You're going to get me on my human day." It wasn't a question, but an accusation. On my human day everything immortal goes away and my human side comes out, it's when I'm weakest. He thought I would just give in and go without a peep, but truth be told, I already had my human day, I took it before I came to Forks. If James knew that, he would leave and come back when I was due again. I needed to end this today, so I played along with the dumb façade.

"It'll start once you shift back, so let's get this over with." He was getting impatient.

"No thanks." I layed down but kept my eyes on James.

"We can wait it out, you'll have to shift back eventually, and you're going to get weak." He smiled slightly. He wasn't going to leave, I could see that. I layed there and weighed my options; attack and become a Hunter and save my family or give myself up and become a Hunter or an experiment. I decided.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_I layed there and weighed my options; attack and become a Hunter and save my family or give myself up and become a Hunter or an experiment. I decided._

_Edward?_ I looked up at him. _You know I love you right?_ He nodded_ I'm sorry, but I have to do this, I'm so sorry._

"NO!" He tried to grab me, but I was faster. I pinned James, but he was expecting it and kicked me off him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn?" James came and leaned over me. "For your reputation, you don't have a very good strategy. I hoped you would put up a fight, I like a challenge. Unfortunately for you, your family didn't fight back at all, so I haven't been satisfied in years." He made a bad move, I hated then someone mentioned how they died. Especially from the person who killed them. I heard gasps behind him; I didn't tell the Cullens how my parents died. He smiled at my pained expression and fury took over me.

"Nobody move I have to do this alone." I said to my new family; I didn't want them to get hurt. He picked me up by my throat and squeezed. I was losing my air supply and had to act quickly. I kicked him with all my strength and he went flying into the trees. I quickly gathered wood and started a fire. Fighting a Hunter is one thing, killing one is another. When you kill a Hunter, they explode, literally. I heard him come out of the woods at full speed, but I was faster. I turned and bit into his throat before throwing him into the fire. I realized my mistake instantly; we were all to close and the explosion would most likely kill us. I acted instantly "EVERYBODY, RUN!!" I yelled at them and pushed them at the same time. It took them a second to comprehend what was going on, but it was too late. We were all thrown back. Because I was the closest I was thrown harder and faster than the rest of the family. I hit a tree with so much force, it broke like a twig. I could barely hear the rest of the family's worried voices about on another. I heard someone yelling my name, but I was too weak to answer.

"BELLA!" The voice was closer. "Oh my…Carlisle, get over here!"

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked in a semi-calm voice.

"Carlisle, she's not breathing." Edward's voice rang out from above my head.

"She may not need to breathe, like us. Bella, can you hear me?" He was panicking slightly. I tried to move, I couldn't even lift my eye lids. They sat in silence as they waited for me to stir. After a few minutes I found I could open my eyes. When I did, they were both facing away from me, but I could feel Edward's hand on my paw.

I couldn't move but I could speak, barely, "Edward." His head shot up and met my gaze.

"Bella! Don't you _ever_ do that again!" He said sternly and hugged me. He started to lift me up, but I moaned in pain

"It hurts, I need to eat." I said quietly, my eye lids were getting heavy again.

"I'll be right back." He sprinted into the trees, but was back within a minute, carrying a dead deer. Once I smelled it, my head shot up and I tried to get up, but Carlisle held me down. I looked up at him and whined.

"Bella, you need to rest. Edward, bring it over here please." I finished with the deer quickly and made to stand up. Again, Carlisle held me down, "Bella don't, you need to rest. I know you feel better, but just humor me."

"Okay, how long do you plan on staying here, since I can't walk?" I looked from Carlisle to Edward with a humored look. However, they weren't looking at me; they were having a silent conversation. Carlisle nodded slightly and Edward picked me up and started back to the house. "What are you doing?!" I nearly screeched.

"Just helping love, relax its okay." He whispered softly in my ear. I snuggled into his embrace and closed my eyes.

"It has to be weird carrying me as a cat." I said after a moment of silence. He was walking at a slow human pace, trying not to jostle me.

"Just a little." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't want to have to deal with everyone right now. Can you sneak me into the house or something?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

Edward hesitated before speaking. "I'm sure we can think of something." He said quietly.

"Just keep still and hold your breath Bella, I'll keep them back." Carlisle said. Edward stopped in shock at his words.

"I wouldn't take you for the joking type." I said against Edward's chest.

"I'm full of surprises." He said with a chuckle.

We, well Carlisle and Edward, walked in silence until we were on the edge of the grass in the backyard.

"Here goes nothing." Edward said quietly.

He walked into the house with Carlisle on his heels.

"Carlisle, Edward what happened?!" Esme's voice called from the living room.

"Esme, we need to have a talk in the living room, Edward is going to take, um, Bella upstairs." Carlisle said softly.

"Carlisle, what happened? What's wrong with Bella?" He started to pull her into the other room, but she was having any of that.

"No Carlisle let me see her. Let me see my daughter." She sobbed, suddenly collapsing in his arms.

"Let Edward take care of her love." He murmured.

"No! I don't believe it; she's going to be fine. Give her to me Edward." She started to take me but Edward growled protectively.

"Esme let him handle this."

Carlisle pulled her to the couch where the rest of the family was sitting. Esme, Alice, and Rose were sobbing quietly and Emmett and Jasper weren't too far behind.

"Edward, take her upstairs, don't leave please." Alice said after a moment.

"But-" He tried to reason.

"No, we'll…deal with it tomorrow." Alice stood and came over to me. "Besides, she deserves a night at home." She petted my side and sighed sadly.

"Okay." Edward's voice cracked.

_You're a good actor Mr. Cullen._ He didn't answer me; he just stood and walked up to my room. _Stay with me please._ He nodded and layed down on the bed with me curled up on his side.

_Just rest love._ He kissed my head and started humming before I fell unconscious.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Live has been crazy, but I'll try to make it up by updating twice a week at least. **

**Chrissy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_Just rest love._ He kissed my head and started humming before I fell unconscious.

"Bella? Bella, love, can you hear me?" Edward's voice woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me intently. "Everybody went hunting; they'll be back in a few minutes. I think they've suffered long enough, don't you?" He saw the worry on my face, "They'll forgive us, they might be mad at first, but they'll forgive us."

"Okay, can you help me up? I need to shift." Once he put me on the ground, I hopped up on my back legs, but I toppled over and almost rammed into the dresser.

"Maybe you shouldn't shift until tomorrow, you're still weak." He put me in a sitting position. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna stay up here. Call me when they-" I was cut off by Emmett slamming the garage door closed.

"Edward, we need to talk. Come here!" His loud voice boomed through the house. Edward suppressed a sigh and went downstairs. "Edward, what's with you? Bella just…and you're smiling like there's no tomorrow." Even though I was upstairs I could still their conversation perfectly.

"What? No I'm not." _Crap._ I chuckled lightly at him. _Why don't you come down here?_

"Edward, you're not a very good liar. What's going on?" Alice's voice cut me deep. She sounded so hurt I just wanted to run downstairs, but I stood up too fast and once again stumbled and hit the dresser with a thump.

"What was that?" Emmett's voice ran through the house again.

"Nothing, Em…um I guess I need to explain some things." Edward reasoned with Emmett to keep him from coming up. Edward chuckled nervously.

"I think that's a good idea." Rose snapped. I could see, through Edward's thoughts that our siblings were lined up with their arms folded.

"Um…well…you see…" Edward was having trouble saying a coherent sentence. I regained my balance and started down the stairs. They were all gathered in the dining room, Edward's back was to me, and he was blocking the doorway trying to think of a way to keep them in the dining room. I sat down just out of their line of sight.

_It's okay Edward let them by._

"Maybe you should just go and see for yourself…if you think it's necessary." Without another word, everyone except Carlisle and Edward ran out of the room. Emmett was in front and when he saw me, his eyes bugged and he stopped dead in his tracks, the rest of the family collided with him.

"What the-? Emmett what has gotten into yo-?" Rose started to scold him, but stopped when she saw me. "Bella!" I smiled at her but before I could say anything, they were all tackling me with hugs.

"Everyone calm down. She's not fully recovered and I want her to rest." Carlisle's voice was suggestive, but firm. Once they calmed down he continued. "Bella, I don't want you to shift back to your human form until all your strength is back. No trying to fool me, I've done this before. Get used to it cause you're stuck as a cat for 2 weeks minimum." I groaned in annoyance.

"I would like an explanation, like now!" Alice snarled angrily. Edward picked me up and put me on the couch while Carlisle explained what happened.

"So you were awake last night?" Alice's face was half angry, half hurt.

"Barely. I don't really remember what happened." I whispered "Fighting Hunters is very draining and that explosion didn't help either. I'm going to be weak for a while."

"I think that we shouldn't go to school until she has her strength back. Frankly I think that Esme shouldn't be the only one to watch her during the day. One vampire won't be very much protection if more Hunters come looking for her." Jasper said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Having all you out of school would look suspicious and we don't need people asking questions." Carlisle countered.

"Then we take shifts on who can stay home and who goes to school." Rose offered.

"Or I could go to school with you." I suggested. I looked around the room at the socked expressions of my new family. "I thought we were just throwing ideas out in the open."

"Why don't you explain your reasoning Bella." Carlisle suggested. He took a seat on the couch next to Esme and took one of her hands in both of his.

"Well, Since you're a doctor, Carlisle, you could say that Jasper, or someone, has a virus and I am trained to look after him until he gets better. That way I'm with all five of you. It's where I'll have the most protection, and Hunters wouldn't attack with that many humans around, I think."

"That's ridiculous, who would believe that a jaguar is trained to do that?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Or I could go to Phoenix. Sam is there, he can protect me_." _I offered. I didn't want to go to Sam. I'm still mad at him abandoning me. I saw Jasper look at me sympathetically out of the corner of my eye.

"Absolutely not," Edward growled. "You're a part of this family and you are not going to run from anything." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Carlisle ran out of the room, but was back quickly with a bag of blood. "Bella, human blood will help you get stronger faster." He opened the bag and the scent hit me. I started gagging uncontrollably.

"Carlisle put it away!" Jasper nearly shouted. He knew what was causing my unease by using his power.

"Because I am an animal, partly, I can only drink animal blood. Sorry if I didn't tell you Carlisle." I told him once he returned empty handed. "And I don't need any more blood, I just need time." He smiled apologetically in my direction before speaking, but was interrupted.

"I think it's a good idea." Esme spoke up. She had moved so she was sitting on the couch with my head in her lap and was absentmindedly petting it. "No offense Bella, but having an animal around the house is different. I think having something different will help keep us on our toes after…what happened. And I know I'm not suitable to play protector all by myself." She looked around the room with hope in her eyes.

"Okay, if Esme is uncomfortable with being alone, watching out for Hunters, then Bella should go to school." Carlisle agreed.

"OH, now we need to come up with a code name for her, and who she'll be following." Emmett prattled on excitedly at the thought. He shut up when Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up Emmett." She said simply.

"Any thoughts on a name for her?" Jasper asked.

"Jasmine." Alice blurted out. I liked it so I jumped up and knocked Alice to the ground and licked her cheek. Jasper was startled by this and instinctively growled at me for tackling his mate. I growled back and made to attack him but Emmett got to me first as Edward and Carlisle went to Jasper. Emmett kept me pinned to the ground and I didn't put up a fight. _What's wrong with you Bella?_ I criticized myself. _You keep fighting people in this family. What happened to all your self-control? Just because you're vulnerable doesn't mean you need to act…like yourself. Who am I kidding? I'm a monster who brings trouble wherever I go. I haven't even been here for a whole week and I'm already causing them trouble._

I closed my eyes and wished for sleep. Even though I couldn't, I still wish. I wish about a lot of things. I wish my family, my real family, was still alive. I wish I killed James all those years ago. I wish I hadn't caused my new family trouble. I wish I was able to control myself, I've been alive for over 300 years and I'm still weak.

I felt myself being lifted off the floor and put back on the couch. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me.

"I like Jasmine." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too." He smiled.

"So who am I following?" I asked and moved to sit on the floor in front of Edward and looked at the rest of the family.

"Well it's easier for you to communicate with Edward, because of his mind reading. And if you use less energy, you'll get better faster." Carlisle said thoughtfully. We all nodded in agreement. "I called the principal and he said that it was fine, but they are going to have Animal Rescue on campus with tranquilizers in case she 'gets out of control since she is a wild animal'."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah you better behave yourself _Jasmine_ or you're going to get shot in the butt." I growled loudly at him, imagining kicking him all the way to Alaska.

"When you're better love, when you're better." Edward whispered in my ear and spoke up to the family. "Since my Volvo is still pink." He shot me a glance. "We should take Rose's M3 and Emmett's Jeep."

"No offense Bella, but I don't want my car smelling like…cat." Rose said and Emmett nodded.

"Me either." He added. I got up slowly and started walking toward the door with my head toward the door.

"Oh no Bella, I didn't mean to offend you. Never mind what I said, you can ride with us." Rose said in a rush.

I shook my head slowly. "I know you didn't Rose, I'm not stupid. I'm going to walk."

"But why are you leaving now?" Edward asked.

"School starts in two and a half hours and I don't want to be late since I'm walking not running." Before he could say anything I turned invisible and said, "Don't worry I'll find you." Before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

_"School starts in two and a half hours and I don't want to be late since I'm walking not running." Before he could say anything I turned invisible and said, "Don't worry I'll find you." Before leaving._

It only took me an hour or so to get to the school. I laid down in the grass, still invisible, and put my head on my paws and sighed.

I had only been here a week and I feel like I'm a burden. I knew the Cullens didn't mind now, but I was positive that they were going to get tired of risking their lives for me and will ask me to leave. Maybe I should just leave now and save everybody time.

**Are you kidding Bella? They love you and you love them. They are your family, you can't just leave them.**

_That's why I have to go, I don't want them to get hurt and they will eventually get tired of helping me._

**You know that's not true. You're just scared because you love them as much if not more than your real family and it hasn't been that long. You've had a bad past and you're just waiting for them to reject you like Sam and everyone of your kind did.**

_Hence the thought of leaving._

**The Cullens are good people or vampires. They have been together for decades and you have completed their family and-**

My internal conversation was interrupted when something thumped into my side. I opened my eyes, startled, and noticed some kid had tripped over me. I looked around and noticed the school was full of people. I guess I was here longer than I thought. The kid that tripped over my scrambled to his feet and looked around for something that could have tripped him. He didn't see anything so he shrugged, picked up his scattered papers and practically sprinted to the buildings. Silent laughter built up inside me and I shook my head, stretched and started my way to the parking lot.

I stopped at the edge of the lot and saw the Cullen children looking around slowly, making it look like they were just people watching, but I knew they were looking for me. I could see the concern in their eyes as they scouted the lot and met each other's gazes and repeated the cycle.

I slowly made my way over to them. I changed my course so I was on the other side of Rose's convertible and hopped onto the trunk quietly and lifted my invisibleness and sat there with my head cocked to the side and my tail twitching back and forth.

"You had to say you didn't want her in the car Rose." Edward hissed angrily. "You hurt her and now she's not here. Are you happy now?"

"Sorry Edward, I wasn't thinking when I said that and I even apologized last night and she still left. Don't go off in a pissy match against me." She hissed back. Emmett put his arm around her waist to calm her and she melted into him.

"Maybe she's still on her way. She may have stopped to hunt or something." Alice said hopefully.

I exhaled sharply at her. Yeah right, I can walk faster than a fricking deer it wouldn't take long to hunt one.

Alice and Jasper, who were standing closest to me, heard the noise and looked over their shoulders simultaneously and smiled when they saw me.

"Or maybe she's already here." Jasper said. I giggled quietly.

"If she was we would see her." Edward mumbled distractedly. Alice bumped Rose on the arm and discreetly titled her head in my direction. Rose took the hint and her eyes widened when she saw me and she did the same with Emmett.

"Or maybe you have to _move_ to find her instead of standing in one place, like turn in a circle or something." Rose added. Edward growled lightly at them but didn't move. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all groaned at his idiocy.

"Dude, turn _around_." Emmett hissed and grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him around until he was looking at me.

"Oh." He mumbled dumbly.

"I think he's speechless." I whispered.

"That's a first." Alice piped in.

"How long have you been there?" Edward asked, finally finding his voice.

"Long enough to know you're not the smartest vampire in the world." I whispered again. I didn't want anyone hearing me talk since I was supposed to be a normal jaguar.

After a few minutes of quiet conversation I noticed the principal and a few men in uniform walking over to us. I quickly jumped off the car and sat obediently next to Edward. His hand was clenched in a fist at his side probably from the thoughts of the men but I wasn't too sure. I lifted my nose up and nuzzled his hand. It instantly relaxed and he scratched behind me ear.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there are a few things we need to talk about. Please come with us." The principal said once he reached us.

Once we were all settled in his office, the 'Animal Patrol' officers were watching me like a hawk. They had tranquilizer guns just in case I decided to get 'uncontrollable'

"Remember, shot in the butt." Emmett said quietly so the humans couldn't hear him.

I growled loudly at him and everyone tensed. Edward recovered first and put his hand on my head.

"Don't. Start." He said warningly. I saw his eyes shoot quickly to the men with the guns before looking back to me.

I plopped down on the ground by Edward's feet and sighed.

"Okay. Well that wasn't good." The principal said. I hissed under my breath and Edward nudged me with his foot and I hit it with my paw in response.

"I know that I promised your father that this would work but if she gets defensive in a way that we think she will attack anyone, including one of you, we will be forced to well shoot her."

"Like that would work." I said quietly. Edward nudged me again.

"She is to be here for 2 weeks as to your treatment Mr. Cullen." He continued, looking at Edward. "I don't know why he couldn't get a dog, much safer." He mumbled under his breath. "Any way you all need to keep an eye on her and if I get any complaints about her acting like the animal she is then she will be shipped somewhere where the rain won't even be able to find her, is that clear?"

I lifted my head up until I could see his face and shrank back when I did. He looked livid at the possibility of me attacking someone. He looked, more like glared, at me and I would have pissed myself if I could. I nodded my head at him slowly, answering his speech. His face went from anger to shock instantly.

"Did she just nod at me?" he asked incredulously.

"Probably, she's really smart. If you word your question right she'll give you a response." Alice said proudly. She reached over to pet me and I purred in thanks.

After a few minutes of non important talking that I tuned out, the Cullens stood up and headed out of the office and out into the hallway.

"Are you ready for this…Jasmine?" Edward asked softly. I looked up at him and winked before lifting my back foot up and scratching behind my ear.

What? I'm supposed to be a jaguar, I might as well act like one.

**Sorry it took so long to update. My computer crashed and I had to send it to the factory or whatever and just got it back.**

**What do you think? Was it horrible? Please review with your comments, good or bad.**

**Thanks for sticking through this story :)**

**Chrissy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she in hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella know and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

_Previously:_

"_Are you ready for this…Jasmine?" Edward asked softly. I looked up at him and winked before lifting my back foot up and scratching behind my ear._

_What? I'm supposed to be a jaguar, I might as well act like one._

The people in this town are idiots. A lot of people just say that but I'm being completely honest.

They believe that a _jaguar_, of all animals, is going to 'assist' Edward because he has a 'heart' problem and a jaguar has the best hearing and will know when to 'help'.

_Idiots._

It didn't seem like a bad idea when I came up with it but now that I'm sitting in the middle of the basketball court in the gym in front of the whole school while the principal explained the situation (more like told everyone to keep their distance).

I huffed, annoyed, and plopped to the ground, resting my head on my paws. Emmett snickered quietly next to me and I flicked him with my tail.

The principal was taking questions mow and I just wanted it to be over. This is going to be the longest 2 weeks of my life.

"Are we allowed to pet her if we want?" A girl asked.

The principal stuttered and looked helplessly at Edward. He glanced at me and shrugged.

"She'll let you know if she doesn't want you to touch her, otherwise I don't care."

All the girls started whispering and the principal dismissed everyone to their first period.

"This is going to be hell." I mumbled quietly and followed Edward out of the gym and to class.

The rest of the day passed painfully slow. People (mostly girls) came up thinking they could win Edward's heart through me and it pissed me off. The weeks passed and before I knew it, it was my last day on four legs. I had noticed that Hunters had gone through the area, obviously looking for me but failing miserably. I knew James' mate, Victoria, was going to come full swing at me and I didn't feel the need to worry my family over it so I kept my thoughts to myself. I'll tell them when the situation demands it but until then my lips are sealed.

I met my family in the parking lot, like usual, and we started toward the school. We had almost made it to class when there was a loud, ear piercing scream. We all froze, becoming statues and someone's voice came over the campus.

"Everyone in this school MUST come to the gym. Don't try to escape, we will find and kill you."

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Victoria." I whispered.

"What?" Rose asked.

"She's James' mate. I don't know what she's doing here but I have a good idea." I murmured quietly.

"When were you going to tell us this?" Alice asked.

"I'm telling you now aren't I?"

She huffed and maturely stuck her tongue out at me.

People were starting to realize Victoria's threat was real and started running to the gym. She probably had the school surrounded by an army of some kind.

"And I assume she's not alone." I continued. I looked up at Edward. "I need to change back."

"No Bella you're not 100%." He shook his head.

"It will help me blend in." I pleaded.

He looked in my eyes looking for something, whatever it was he found it and ushered me into an empty classroom. Once I had shifted I was in Edward's arms and he was kissing me passionately. I don't know how long we were standing there, but Emmett burst into the room.

"I hate to um interrupt you but we need to go like now."

We broke apart and Edward rested his forehead on mine.

"God I've missed that." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.

He pulled me out to the hallway and toward the gym.

"Do you think we can take her?" He whispered. I knew the others were listening.

"No, she's a Hunter, you guys can't do anything to her, you're not strong enough. If it comes to down to it I have to do it." I grimaced.

Jasper growled quietly at my response.

"It's not like I want to Jazz but I'm the one fast and strong enough to take her down."

"I know, but I don't like it." He grumbled. I smiled at him slightly and Edward pulled me up the bleachers in the gym and sat us in the back. Everyone was too scared to talk so the room was silent except for the sound of hearts beating rapidly in their appropriate chest. I was sitting rigid in my seat, senses on full alert to where Victoria was. The door slammed open suddenly and everyone jumped and Victoria strutted in with her minions following. I tensed even more and Edward gripped my hand tighter.

She stopped in the center of the gym, where I had been sitting like a jaguar two weeks earlier, and looked over the students and teachers looking for something, probably me.

"What do you want?" The principal asked, trying to take control over the situation. Good luck buddy.

"I want something and you all are going to help me get it." She sneered.

"Why would we help you?" Lauren sneered back from a few seats away.

"Careful." I warned, watching Victoria carefully.

Lauren glared at me. "What do you know Swan?"

"More than you." I snapped.

I took my eyes off Victoria for two seconds and she managed to pry a piece if wall away from the building and hurdle it at Lauren. I acted instantly, jumped up, shifted mid air and slammed into it. Of course Lauren was looking right at me when during that transition and her eyes were the size of saucers. I almost landed on my feet but something pulled on my tail and I plopped to the ground and slid across the floor.

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled. I heard some scuffling and Victoria's annoying laugh. I lifted my head and saw all the Cullens were being restrained by Hunters. They were not getting free anytime soon.

"Aww the little kitty has a family. How cute." Victoria cooed. "You are going to regret killing my James." She smirked. "You have no way out, you're mine now."

Her young Hunters were guarding the doors and I knew I needed a miracle to get out of this unscathed or alive even.

She started stalking toward me but I walked backwards, keeping her at a distance.

"He always had a problem of stalking people or things until he got them." She continued.

"It was what made him a vindictive asshole." I replied. She hissed and I growled back loudly. We both crouched, ready at attack when some idiot jumped on her back. They wrapped their arms around her neck and legs around her waist. I looked and saw the idiot was none other than Mike Newton.

"Don't do anything to her." He yelled.

Victoria grabbed him around the elbow and threw him off her.

"Little humans think they can help. They are very dumb are they not Isabella?" She sneered, turning her attention back to me. "They don't deserve to live, they're useless."

"They have the right to decide for themselves." I growled out.

"Then you can go down with them."

She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. I twisted and bit her in the arm and swung her off me and into the nearest wall. She screamed in pain and charged me again. I was expecting her and head butted her in the stomach and she flew backwards again. Another Hunter came up behind me and jumped on my back and bit my shoulder, hard. I growled and rolled. When that didn't work, I did a body slam backwards. Success. During my struggle Victoria yelled something I didn't catch and instantly Alice started screaming. I froze.

"Choose Isabella, give up or your little friend dies." Victoria sneered.

I looked at Alice, she was on her knees and their hands were on either side of her head, ready to twist and pull. I gulped.

"Don't do it Bella, I'm not worth you giving yourself up." Alice yelled at me.

"Shut up." Victoria said and kicked her in the stomach.

Jasper growled at her and almost got out of his captor's grasp before another one came up and they both restrained him.

_Bella._ A voice called in my head, a familiar voice.

"While we let her think that over, you all have been cooperative, too bad we have to kill you." Victoria addressed the humans.

_Bella, hold her off, we'll be there in less than 2 minutes._ That voice called again.

SAM!

They were coming. The clan was on their way. We might have a chance after all.

"Victoria." I said. She looked at me. "Why don't we put them in the locker rooms instead?" I asked, trying to get everyone out of the war zone that was going to break out soon.

She smiled wickedly at me. "Good idea. Everyone, follow the cat."

Once everyone was in the locker room, they turned to me and started yelling.

"What are you doing Bella?" Lauren yelled. "You're just going to let her kill everyone because she wants to. You're just as bad as she is."

I shifted and looked Lauren in the eye.

"Do you want to be out there when a war is going to break out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I got you all out of the way, she's going to be too busy to kill you guys. I'm helping you."

"I don't believe you-"

"If I wanted to kill you all, I would have done it ages ago, I'm just playing her." I said, exasperated.

"You owe all of us an explanation as to what the hell is going on Bella."

"I know and you'll get it once I finish this." I heard the clan approaching. "I have to go, stay in here and be quiet, please."

I shifted and ran out to meet Sam. I rounded the corner and smiled at the sight of the huge ass wolves that were the clan.

"Explain." Sam said simply.

"Victoria is James' mate, there's about 20 young Hunters. There are about 300 humans in the other room right of the gym, try not to hurt them." I said quickly. He nodded and we all went back to Victoria.

Let the games begin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella knows and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

**I apologize in advance, this may not be my best chapter because there's a fighting scene and I am no good at writing those so just bear with me…**

_Previously:_

"_Victoria is James' mate, there's about 20 young Hunters. There are about 300 humans in the room right of the gym, try not to hurt them." I said quickly. He nodded and we all went back to Victoria._

_Let the games begin._

"Surround the building, come in when I saw." I whispered.

"Why?" Sam growled. "We have been trying to catch her for a really, really long time. She's a devious bitch."

I met his gaze. "She has my family. If we all do in, she'll kill them. I can't let that happen."

"You love them." He stated.

"More than anything."

"Then go, we'll follow your lead." He nodded his head and the wolves disappeared around the building.

I walked back into the gym.

"What took so long?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Some of them were being…uncooperative." I lied coldly.

"Wonderful." She smiled wickedly. "Now it's time to take out the trash." She glanced at the Cullens. I had to bite my tongue to keep from growling.

"What do you suggest?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Bella!" Alice gasped. I growled deep in my chest at her.

She probably took it as symbol of hatred and animosity but I meant as a warning, to keep quiet and let me handle this.

"I think you should do it Bella." Victoria said. "It'll show me that you're being honest."

_Now Sam! _I thought while I said, "No thanks." out loud.

"Why not?" Victoria snarled. The other Hunters started to circle me and growl.

"Because, they may not like that." I nodded my head toward Sam, who just came in the door.

The wolves were bigger than the Hunters. Knowing that, the wolves surrounded the Hunters and bard their teeth.

"We are the one thing you can't destroy Victoria." I said. "You shouldn't do anything rash."

"That may be true Bella, but I'm not going down without a fight." She turned to the other Hunters. "It's time to play with the kitty cat."

"I hate it when they say that." I muttered.

"You'll get used to it, it's not that bad." Sam said back.

"You're not a cat dumb nut."

"That's why it's not that bad…for me."

I was about to say something back to him but a Hunter flying through the air towards me, captured my attention.

I knew this was going to be easy and I could finish this fast. In the past, I would have played it out and done it like everyone else. But I have ways to make it easier for me.

I went invisible and jumped into the air and collided with him. He flew across the floor and crashed into the far wall. One of the wolves jumped in and threw him into the fire I hadn't noticed until now.

One down 20 to go.

The wolves and I spent the next half hour or so eliminating each Hunter. I would impair one, still invisible, and a wolf would dispose of it in the fire. Easy. It actually got to the point where a couple Hunters just walked into the fire without hesitancy.

Once Sam finished putting the fire out, I shifted back and almost instantly fell on my back side.

"Bella!" Edward was in front of me instantly, a worried look in his eye.

"I'm fine. I guess staying like that for a long time is tiring." I said with a small smile. He helped me to my feet and kept a firm arm around my waist.

"Thanks for coming Sam." I whispered. Sam smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, this whole thing could have been avoided if I had listened to you."

"Hey, no one's hurt, it's fine." I looked back at Victoria. She was surrounded by three wolves, who were watching her every move. She was snarling at them.

"Don't worry about her; we'll take care of it." Sam said. I smirked at him. "Come on guys, time to head out. Call if you need anything Bells."

With that said, the wolves followed him out the gym door and into the rain. Edward carried me over to the bleachers and sat me down in his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked quietly. "Do we need to go to Carlisle?"

"I'm sure. Just stay here for a few minutes." I mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence I heard scuffling feet that was followed by a few gasps. I didn't have to look to see it was the humans coming out of the locker rooms.

"It looks like a war happened in here." Someone muttered.

"More like a one sided fight." Jasper said. I chuckled into Edward's neck.

I heard the principal step forward. "I what to ask something."

"Ask away little man." Emmett boomed.

"If we asked you to leave Forks would you?" he asked seriously.

His answer was silence. I stood and walked toward him slowly. I could tell he was scared of me. His pulse quickened and sweat beaded on his temple. I stopped when I was a few feet away from him. He avoided looking me in the eye probably because mine were purple.

"We would grant you wish. Freedom from us is your right; we cannot take that from you. But you need to understand that Forks is now a 'war zone'. There will be more of our kind here, it may not be anytime soon, but they will be back eventually along with the Hunters." I paused. "You might need us around for a while, just to make sure it's safe for now. Then again, it might be safer for you if we left." I mumbled to myself.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked.

"They are always going to follow me. I never meant to start a war. I don't even know what we're fighting for."

"Your freedom." Edward said from behind me.

I heard a growl from behind me and saw Sam come back into the building, in his wolf form.

"Just because we go outside, doesn't mean we leave." He said to my puzzled expression. "I only want to say this before we go." He looked over his shoulder than back at me. "We're with you all they way Bells. You're not in this alone. And I'm sure your new family will be willing to help."

"Only if we have to." Rose joked.

"We'll get rid of them eventually, you don't have to live in fear." I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his coat.

"Thanks buddy. Now get out of here." I shoved the side of his head and he snapped at my hand playfully before heading back out of the building and into the forest.

"T-t-that was a w-w-w-wolf." I heard Jessica stutter.

"Yeah." I said calmly.

"Stuff like that needs to stop happening." Lauren snapped. "Talking animals I mean."

"That can be arranged." Alice said. "The only way for them to go away is to not tell anyone what happened today." She winked at me.

"But-"

"Don't tell." She said sternly.

"You should feed." Edward murmured quietly. His fingers traced the skin under my eyes. I nodded silently, looking into his eyes. He took my hand and weaved his fingers through mine before pulling me outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:**

**When Bella moves to Forks she's not human, but she's not a vampire either. Why is she hiding? What is she hiding from? Only Bella knows and she's not willing to tell anyone.**

**Epilogue**

"I'm so bored." Emmett moaned.

We were all sitting in the living room at the Cullens-our-house. We hadn't heard from Victoria since Sam and the other wolves took her a couple weeks. Ever since them Emmett has been complaining that they should have let her go so we would have _something_ to do.

"If you say that one more time I'm going to throw you at something." Edward growled. The other vampires in the room nodded. I laughed at Emmett's hurt expression and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Well, what do you suggest we do Emmett?" I asked with a smile.

"I don't know something besides just sitting here. I'm so BORED!"

Before I could blink, Edward was off the couch and Emmett was flying through the back door.

Rose met my gaze and we both sighed before following our immature boyfriends out side. They were on the ground wrestling and it looked like Emmett wasn't doing so well.

"Jazz, dude, help me!" He yelled.

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. "I think I'll stay out of this one Em."

I walked over to a nearby tree and grabbed a branch before pulling myself up. I was a jaguar before I landed on the branch.

"I have an idea." I called out. Em and Edward stopped rolling around on the ground and looked at me. "We can play…cat and mouse."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked. He pushed Edward off him and stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"That means you run," I smiled at him wickedly. "And I chase you." I stood up and got into my hunting stance. I tried to keep a straight face, but his face was so funny I started laughing so hard I almost fell off the branch I was standing on.

"Oh, God. You should have seen your face." I gasped. The laughter of my other siblings joined mine as Emmett grumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, a loud crack filled the air and I slipped off the tree branch and fell with a thud on the ground. I opened my eyes in time to see the tree falling over, in my direction. I quickly scrambled to get out of the way and barely did. I looked around quickly, searching for the danger and my eyes eventually fell on him.

Laurent.

I furrowed my eyes at him as the Cullens came to stand behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in exasperation.

"There's a big price on your head Bella. I'm here to collect you."

I looked at Edward over my shoulder. "Is he being serious or is he just stupid?"

"I think both." Edward answered back, never taking his eyes off the Hunter standing 100 yards away from us.

"So Emmett, does this count as something exciting?" I asked him, looking back at Laurent.

"Of course." Emmett said wickedly. I chuckled and started forward, with my family by my side, ready to handle anything life may throw at us.

I was finally home.

THE END


End file.
